


The Wars We Fight

by aclosetnerd



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, SessKag Week 2015, Sesskag - Freeform, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aclosetnerd/pseuds/aclosetnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naraku wishes to involve Sesshomaru in his plot concerning Kikyo and Inuyasha. Wanting the Inuyoukai to interfere with intentions of killing his half-brother, but instead he unknowingly saves Inuyasha from being pinned to the Goshinboku . Rather, Sesshomaru is pinned on the tree and is bounded by Kikyou's curse to await the person who will free him from his 50 year sleep. Thus, fate weaves a different destiny and a new story unfolds. /100-500 word drabbles/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Spider's Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again, so this will be my attempt to maintain a long written fanfiction? Wish me luck! Anyways this story is also available in Fanfiction.net linked via my profile. Also, this story is another submission to Sesskag Week 2015.

Image belongs from[ Sesskag Tumblr](http://sesskag.tumblr.com/)

Naraku is a natural born opportunist. He does not simply move at whim, but makes careful considerations on the benefits or consequences of his actions. Much like a spider that chooses not to immediately devour its prey. The spider enjoys toying with it first; constantly mocking his victims by dangling the possibilities of both death and escape.

Naraku smiles at the thought and recalls observing the hunt of the black widow: she releases her prey and just when the creature feels the most secure of freedom, she attacks it suddenly with a quick painful bite.

Sitting at the foot of a tree, wearing an inconspicuous pelt of baboon, he anticipates to play as well.

 **Words:**  114  
**Prompt:**  Sesskag Week 2015 Day 6-Vagary


	2. The Alpha and the Omega

Even humans know full well that demons are not crude creatures, they require order and stability. Every youkai, whether dog, raven, or wolf belongs to their own pack with acting an Alpha and Omega. As a result, an Alpha relies heavily on an willing omega to submit in order to wield true power.  
  
Sesshomaru of the Western Lands has achieved this harmony. Though he detests his half brother, Inuyasha, he is not an idiot. He recognizes the significance of his half brother's role as omega.   
  
Gliding above the tree tops of the Western Land's abundant forest, Sesshomaru observes the calm silence that drifts along his lands. The Inuyoukai is a just lord, he is neither benevolent nor cruel. He does not concern himself with the trifles of the human world or the petty squabbles among the demon nobilty.  
  
No, his devotion lies elsewhere: overseeing the Western Lands and ensuring that the House of the Moon remains strong. After his father died, Sesshomaru resumed his place as the alpha of their pack and the ruler over their territory.   
  
Unbeknownst to the almighty demon lord, a spider seeks to entangle him in a scheme that may lead to the fall of the house of the Moon.

 **Word Count:** 204

 


	3. The Priestess and her Demon

Since she was a little girl, Kikyō, has always believed the warnings of the elder Priestess.  
  
"Kikyō, you are undoubtedly gifted and beautiful", the young Miko in training blushed, "The path of a Miko is difficult and I fear that men will want to possess you. It is best to be alone."  
  
Tucking this advice in her heart, Kikyō grew up to be a kind, skillful, Priestess. Yet she yearned company and being the guardian of the shikon jewel afforded her no suitors. Handsome men come to her village offering riches beyond that she can imagine, but she knew their greed for the great magic that the Shikon jewel promises.  
  
Initially wanting the jewel to turn him into a full demon, Kikyō bravely protected it from his clutches and after nights of numerous attempts, their unsteady relationship as enemies blossomed into friends. Then everything became clear, he no longer cared for the Shikon no Tama...no he desires something more worldly.  
  
As her head lies on the lap of Inuyasha, she knows the elder's words were out of spite and loneliness. The silver haired demon strokes her black hair from her eyes and she releases a sigh of content. The omen was wrong and right; surely men are filled with selfishness and many sought to possess her. But, what about the act of her possessing as well? Kikyō did not mind being possessed by Inuyasha, because as much she was his, he was hers to begin with. 

 **Word Count:** 246


	4. Blood is Thicker than Water

Sensing the aura of his half-brother calling out to him, Sesshomaru gracefully lands on a bare spot within the forest. It was a large patch of grass encircled by towering trees, almost leaning in to witness the encounter between the Alpha and the Omega.  
  
"Inuyasha, I have no time to waste with the likes of you", he calls out to the figure hidden in the shadows.  
  
Grunting a response, "Yeah, it's nice to see you too Sesshomaru."   
  
Crossing his arms and gazing towards the blanket of stars, "Have you ever just looked at them? They're always up there but I've never really seen them, you know."  
  
Frowning and thinking that Inuyasha is wasting his time as usual, Sesshomaru frankly states, "If this is what you have called me for--to voice mortal sentimentality. Then I rather make use of your idleness and simply kill you."  
  
Suddenly, the half-demon lets out a loud outrageous laugh and barks, "Ha so typical of you to go and remind me of my mortality...ironic too, ain't it!"  
  
Sesshomaru catches the last part, "Irony?"  
  
"I'm leaving the pack", now this is news to his indifferent brother, "a priestess is gonna turn me human and I don't care if you approve...it's just that the old man would've wanted me to tell you."  
  
An unsettling silence ferments and an audible growl follows, "Are you so stupid that you dare to further taint the House of the Moon?"  
  
"You don't really fucking care about the pack, do you? It's your freaking Alpha status you're so worried about!"  
  
Turning his back to his brother, he mutters, "Look, everything is done." Before Sesshomaru can wield his sword, Inuyasha has already disappeared, masking both scent and aura, preventing him from trailing his half-brother.  
  
Watching Inuyasha merge into the thickness of the woods and Sesshomaru's deepening scowl, an ominous figure wickedly lingers, "No. Everything is just beginning." 

 **Word Count:** 314

 


End file.
